itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Performance.gov
Overview In 2011, the OMB established a single, performance-related website Performance.gov that is intended to provide both a public view into government performance to support transparency as well as providing executive branch management capabilities to enhance senior leadership decision making. The site gives the public, government agencies, Members of Congress, the media, and others a view of the progress underway in cutting waste, streamlining government, and improving performance. Performance.gov provides information on the following areas of focus: * Acquisition * Financial Management * Human Resources * Technology * Performance Improvement * Open Government * Sustainability * Customer Service Performance.gov governance structure The following is the Performance.gov governance structure: * Office of Management and Budget. OMB is responsible for setting the direction, vision, policy, and guidance of Performance.gov and ensuring its effective operation. OMB has partnered with GSA and the PIC, and has contract support from eKuber Ventures Inc. to provide key services for the site. OMB also collaborated with GSA to establish a Performance Management Line of Business (PMLOB) to further guide the administration of Performance.gov. * Agencies. GPRAMA requires that agencies make their respective strategic plans, performance plans and reports, and information about their APGs (as applicable), including quarterly updates, available for publication on Performance.gov. Twenty-two agencies have web pages on Performance.gov that provide links to their strategic plans, annual performance plans, and annual performance reports; report agency progress on government-wide management initiatives; and show agency contributions to the CAP goals. There are 31 additional agencies that do not have a dedicated web page on Performance.gov. Instead, they provide links to their strategic plans or to their agency plans and reports pages. Agencies submit their annual and, as applicable, quarterly performance information for publication on the website through the Performance Reporting Entry Portal (PREP) System. While OMB and PIC give feedback on updates to the information or suggest changes, ultimately, the agency decides what information is published on its Performance.gov page. * General Services Administration. GSA builds the technical platform, provides project management of Performance.gov, and determines the business requirements and priorities. * Performance Improvement Council. The PIC is chaired by OMB's Deputy Director for Management and is composed of Performance Improvement Officers (PIO) from each of the 24 Chief Financial Officers (CFO) Act agencies as well as other PIOs and individuals designated by the Chair. The PIC facilitates the exchange of useful practices to strengthen agency performance management, such as through cross-agency working groups. The PIC is supported by an Executive Director and a team of eight full-time staff who conduct implementation planning and coordination on crosscutting performance areas. In coordination with OMB, the PIC provides several types of guidance to agencies. It also trains agency officials responsible for updating the quarterly information on Performance.gov and provides liaisons to answer those officials' questions. * Contractor (eKuber Ventures Inc.). In August 2015, GSA awarded software services company eKuber Ventures a contract to provide operations support and maintenance of Performance.gov and the PREP system. According to the contract, eKuber will provide training and information technology help desk support. The current contract runs through August 2020. * Performance Management Line of Business (PMLOB). PMLOB is an interagency effort to develop government-wide performance management capabilities to help meet GPRAMA transparency requirements. It is also designed to support government-wide performance management efforts. PMLOB's key objectives, according to its 2013 charter, include, among others, developing Performance.gov into a GPRAMA-compliant data tool. See also * Performance.gov: Long-Term Strategy Needed to Improve Website Usability Source * "Overview" section: Performance.gov: Long-Term Strategy Needed to Improve Website Usability, at 5-7. Category:Internet Category:Data Category:2011 Category:U.S. government contracting